


Finally Being Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Transgender, transgender male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“It’s so nice to be able to talk to someone else about all the things I like without having to act like I’m not who I am,” you said, looking toward Spencer. As soon as you’d started at the Bureau, everyone had welcomed you with open arms, treating you as Y/N instead of Alesia. Even your parents hadn’t given you that courtesy; they were still “working through it.” 

However, Spencer especially had been amazing. After seeing the Dr. Who shoes you wore on your first time out with the team, he immediately started gushing about how he’d loved the show since he was a kid. Not only had you known you were a man since you were four, you had also always been a geek, so fitting in was something you hadn’t done until recently. Now, you were surrounded by people that loved you no matter who you were and you had Spencer to gush with over your shared love of Dr. Who and Halloween.

“What are you doing for Halloween this year?” you asked as Spencer tapped his pen against the desk over and over again.

He couldn’t stop himself. Spencer always had to be moving. “I’m going to see the Phantasmagoria at the Center Theater. It’s a one night only thing...I have two tickets, would you want to go with me?” 

“Would I want to go?” you asked, your eyes widening and your heart beating with excitement. “Would I want to go see an amazing form of horror theater where lanterns are used to project scary images like skeletons and demons on the wall? Yes please!”

Spencer laughed at your enthusiasm and pumped his fists up in the air. “Finally! I’ve never had anyone to go with. Everyone else just thinks it’s weird.”

“Well, I don’t,” you said, thankful to have a friend like Spencer. “I think it’s amazing. No one was ever into the type of things I was into when I was growing up, especially given that most my ‘friends’ were women.”

“Did you want to be friends with the guys?” Spencer asked.

“I did,” you replied, “but my parents tried to keep me away from the guys because I think they assumed I was gay and didn’t want to have to face that.” You rolled your eyes. Your parents indifference toward you lately probably would’ve hurt more had you not had people around you that cared. “So I hung out with a lot of girls who wanted to shop and had no idea what Dr. Who was.”

Spencer clutched his chest in fake horror. “A world without Dr. Who? I can’t imagine it.”

“Speaking of,” you said, remembering the tradition you had for yourself at your local movie theater, “Every year around Christmas I go and see the Dr. Who Christmas Special in theaters. I order tickets ahead of time and everything. You wanna go to that with me? It’d be awesome to go and fanboy out with someone else for a change.”

“Yes,” he drew out, the light in his eyes shining bright. “I always watch it on the couch while I eat Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. I’ll absolutely go with you this year. Maybe we can make that a tradition.”

Immediately, you brought up a window on your computer and ordered the tickets two months ahead of time. It was ridiculous - not a lot of people went to the movie theater by you, but you were just so excited to be sharing your love of Dr. Who with somebody that you couldn’t help yourself. With misty eyes, you clicked the purchase button on the screen. You could’ve cried from the love you felt. “That’s why I love the holiday season,” you said. “Starting at Halloween, there’s just so much to do and so much to share and all the geeky stuff starts happening one after the other and it just makes me so happy.”

“Me too, Y/N, me too,” he smiled. “Also, I have no idea what I’m going to do for my costume this year for the FBI party and we only have a week left.”

“Oh shit,” you laughed, “Neither do I. Should we go out this weekend to try and find costumes?”

Spencer shook his head, excited at the prospect. “Wait,” he said, the lightbulb going off in his head, “We should go together as Mario and Luigi.”

You couldn’t describe how lucky you were; you were finally able to be you.


End file.
